(a) Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a self-lighting display device and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same.
(b) Description of Related Technology
Recently, various thin (e.g., flat or curved) panel displays capable of reduced weight and volume have been developed.
Examples of such thin (e.g., flat) panel display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCD's), field emission displays (FED's), plasma display panels (PDP's), and organic light emitting display devices (OLEDD's).
In particular, since the organic light emitting type of display device produces an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLED's) as its light sources; that is to say, it is a self-emission type of display device, then the current and power drawn by the device tends to increase as an average picture luminance level (APL) increases. It would be advantageous to have a method of opportunistically reducing power consumption when the opportunities present themselves.
In a conventional method of driving an organic light emitting display device (OLEDD), only digital data is used to define the desired grayscales of RGB light source based on pixel data signals input from the outside. These digitally defined grayscales are changed on a frame by frame basis. However, when a so-called, ADS (Alternating Data Sets ???) method is applied whereby an input image frame is split into a plurality of temporally-driven subfields (also known as over-time dithering), a same resolution can be obtained by the ADS method while the number of actually displayed grayscales in each subfield is reduced. In addition, when all of the pixels of a subfield are simultaneously turned on in order to display a specific bright grayscale during a given subfield, a relatively large current simultaneously flows to power all of the high-luminance producing OLED's so that the instantaneous current draw for the given subfield is undesirably large and a correspondingly large amount of power is drawn for that displaying that subfield. Some of that drawn power may be wasted power.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.